a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tree stands, such as Christmas tree stands, and, more particularly, to a tree stand in which the base is provided with spherical bearing surfaces which permit the tree to be pivoted to a vertical orientation.
b. Background Art
Conventional Christmas tree stands and similar stands which are used to support ornamental plants and/or cuttings commonly take the form of a small, central pot having a plurality (typically four) radially extending legs. The central pot holds a supply of water for the plant, and there is ordinarily a circular collar at the upper end of the pot through which the trunk/stem of the tree or other plant passes so that this extends downwardly into the reservoir. A plurality (e.g., three or four) bolts or screws usually extend inwardly from the perimeter of the collar for adjusting the vertical alignment of the trunk/stem.
Although traditional tree stands have been used for many years, they nevertheless possess numerous drawbacks which have led many users to use them with a sense of disgust every holiday season. Firstly, the central pots of conventional tree stands typically don't hold sufficient water (for example, a large Christmas tree will drink as much as a gallon of water overnight) and therefore have to be frequently refilled or else the tree will go dry, in which case the condition of the tree deteriorates and it quickly changes from a festive decoration to a fire hazard. Moreover, filling the pot can be an exercise in frustration, requiring the owner to kneel down and reach under low-hanging branches with a pitcher or other vessel, and this almost invariably results in a substantial amount of water being spilled on the carpet or floor.
An even more serious problem with traditional tree stands is the difficulty which these present when trying to adjust the tree to a vertical (i.e., straight up-and-down) orientation. The adjustment screws are very hard to reach (unless one is an adolescent who can lie on the floor underneath the branches), and they are also difficult and painful to turn with one's fingers. The actual adjustment is very imprecise and cumbersome, since the butt end of the trunk slides back and forth on the bottom of the pot in a somewhat uncontrollable manner as one. is struggling with tightening and loosening the screws. Moreover, since the person doing the adjustment can't see the actual alignment of the tree, he must rely on instructions (often ambiguous) shouted at him by an observer (typically one's spouse).
Finally, once the tree has been set up, this cannot be rotated about its vertical axis without the legs digging into the carpet or scratching the floor, which makes it very difficult to turn the tree so that it presents its best side to viewers, and also makes it very difficult to string lights and hang ornaments on the side of the tree which faces a wall or other obstruction without having to exercise a high degree of dexterity and physical balance.
On the whole, then, the deficiencies which are inherent in traditional tree stands often render the occasion of setting up a Christmas tree a frustrating (and sometimes infuriating) exercise, instead of this being a joyous holiday event.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a tree stand which can be filled initially with sufficient water to meet the needs of the tree/plant for an extended period, rather than having to be filled every couple of days during the holiday season. Furthermore, there exists a need for a tree stand which permits quick and convenient angular adjustment of the tree to a vertical orientation. Still further, there is a need for a such a stand in which the actual user is able to observe the vertical alignment of the tree while making the adjustments, rather than relying on the observations of a second person. Still further, there exists a need for such a stand which enables the tree/plant to be rotated about the vertical axis once it has been set up, so as to permit the best side to presented to view and also to facilitate placement of lights, tinsel, and other ornaments on a side of the tree to which access might otherwise be blocked or obstructed.